fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Noggin
Noggin is a revival of the TV channel that is now known as Nick Jr. It launched in 2014, as a sister channel to KaSplat!, it is aimed at kids aged 2 - 8. Current Programming Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. * 64 Zoo Lane (2016 - present) * Allegra's Window (2016 - present) * The Backyardigans (2019 - present) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (2014 - present) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014 - present) * Blue's Clues (2014 - present) * Bubble Guppies (2014 - present) * Dora the Explorer (2014 - present) * Doug (2016 - present) * Eureeka's Castle (2014 - present) * Franklin (2014 - present) * Franklin and Friends (2014 - present) * Go, Diego, Go! (2014 - present) * Gullah Gullah Island (2014 - present) * Hey Duggee (2017 - present) * Jack's Big Music Show (2016 - present) * Julius Jr. (2014 - present) * LazyTown (2014 - present) * Little Bear (2014 - present) * Little Bill (2014 - present) * Little Charmers (2016 - present) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2014 - present) * Maisy (2014 - present) * Max and Ruby (2014 - present) * Ni Hoa, Kai Lan! (2014 - present) * Oobi (2014 - present) * Oswald (2014 - present) * PAW Patrol (2014 - present) * Peppa Pig (2014 - present) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2014 - present) * Play With Me Sesame (2014 - present) * Pocoyo (2014 - present) * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019 - present) * Rugrats (2016 - present) * Rusty Rivets (2016 - present) * Shimmer and Shine (2016 - present) * Team UmiZoomi (2019 - present) * Toot & Puddle (2016 - present) * Upside Down Show (2016 - present) * Wallykazam! (2014 - present) * Wonder Pets (2014 - present) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2014 - present) Disney Channel/Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior * Animal Stories (2014 - present) * Bear in the Big Blue House (2014 - present) * Bunnytown (2014 - present) * Charlie and Lola (2014 - present) * Doc McStuffins (2014 - present) * Handy Manny (2014 - present) * Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2014 - present) * Little Einsteins (2014 - present) * Lizzie McGuire (2014 - present) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2014 - present) * PB&J Otter (2014 - present) * Pepper Ann (2014 - present) * PJ Masks (2015 - present) * Recess (2014 - present) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2017 - present) * Stanley (2014 - present) HiT Entertainment * Angelina Ballerina (2014 - present) * Big Sister & Little Brother (2014 - present) * Bob the Builder (2014 - present) * Fireman Sam (2014 - present) * Kipper (2014 - present) * Percy the Park Keeper (2014 - present) * Pingu (2014 - present) * Rubbadubbers (2014 - present) * Sheeep (2014 - present) * Ted Sieger's Wildlife (2014 - present) * Thomas and Friends (2014 - present) PBS * 123 Sesame Street (2014 - present) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2016 - present) * Arthur (2014 - present) * The Berenstein Bears (2016 - present) * Boohbah (2016 - present) * Curious George (2014 - present) * Cyberchase (2018 - present) * Danger Rangers (2014 - present) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2014 - present) * Dinosaur Train (2018 - present) * Doki: The Series (2015 - present) * Dragon Tales (2016 - present) * Franny's Feet (2014 - present) * George Shrinks (2019 - present) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2014 - present) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2016 - present) * Lamb Chop's Play Along (2014 - present) * Let's Go Luna (2019 - present) * The Magic School Bus (2014 - present) * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (2014 - present) * Nature Cat (2016-present) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2014-present) * Peg + Cat (2016 - present) * Pinkalicious and Peterrific (2018 - present) * The Puzzle Place (2014 - present) * Reading Rainbow (2014 - present) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2019 - present) * Seven Little Monsters (2019 - present) * Shining Time Station (2014 - present) * Splash and Bubbles (2017 - present) * Wishbone (2014 - present) * ZOOM (2014-present) Other * 3-2-1 Penguins (2016 - present) * Angelmouse (2014 - present) * Archibald the Koala (2014 - present) * Astroblast! (2016 - present) * Babar (2014 - present) * Binka (2014 - present) * Bobby's World (2016 - present) * Boj (2016 - present) * Boomerang (2016 - present) * The Busy World or Richard Scarry (2014 - present) * Charley and Mimmo (2016 - present) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (2014 - present) * Crystal Tipps and Alistair (2014 - present) * Dexter's Laboratory (2016 - present) * Driver Dan's Story Train (2014 - present) * Doraemon (2014 - present) * Doris (TV series; Hilary Hayton; 2014 - present) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (2016 - present) * Edward and Friends (2014 - present) * EIliot Kid (2014 - present) * Fishtronaut (2014 - present) * Gofrette (2014 - present) * Gummiber (2016 - present) * Hector's House (2014 - present) * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (2014 - present) * The Hive (TV series; 2016 - present) * Hysteria (2016 - present) * James The Cat (2014 - present) * Jane and the Dragon (2014 - present) * Joe and Jack (2014 - present) * Junglies (2014 - present) * Kit & Pup (2018 - present) * The Koala Brothers (2014 - present) * A Little Curious (2016 - present) * The Little Lulu Show (2014 - present) * Lunar Jim (2016 - present) * Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse (2014 - present) * Meeow! (2014 - present) * Meg & Mog (2014 - present) * Mio Mao (2014 - present) * Mouk (2014 - present) * The Mr. Men Show (1997; 2014 - present) * Muffin the Mule (animated TV series; 2014 - present) * My Friend Rabbit (2014 - present) * Nellie the Elephant (2014 - present) * Nichijou (2016 - present) * The Ollie & Moon Show (2018 - present) * Olive the Ostrich (2014 - present) * Pablo the Little Red Fox (2014 - present) * Paddington (1975 TV series; 2014 - present) * Pecola (2014 - present) * Pelswick (2014 - present) * Philbert Frog (2014 - present) * Playbox (1980s TV series; 2014 - present) * Poppets Town (2014 - present) * Poppy Cat (2014 - present) * Redwall (2014 - present) * Richie Rich (1980 TV series; 2018 - present) * Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales (2014 - present) * Rupert (2014 - present) * Schoolhouse Rock! (2014 - present) * Sergeant Stripes (2014 - present) * Sooty & Co (2015 - present) * Sooty (2001; 2015 - present) * Sooty (2011; 2015 - present) * Sooty Heights (2015 - present) * The Sooty Show (2015 - present) * Timbuctoo (2015 - present) * ToddWorld (2014 - present) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (2018 - present) * Unikitty! (2018 - present) * VeggieTales (2014 - present) * VeggieTales in the House (2016 - present) * Watership Down (1999 TV series; 2016 - present) * The Zula Patrol (2018 - present) Rerunning Programs These programs no longer show on all Noggin stations. Select Noggin channels rerun these programs. Nick Jr. *Allegra's Window (Main: 2014 - 2015; still airs on Noggin in Maryland, Rhode Island, South Carolina, and Utah) *Yo Gabba Gabba! (Main: 2014 - 2015; still airs on most Noggin channels except in Washington) PBS *Caillou (Main: 2014 - 2016; still airs on Noggin in Florida, Idaho, Pennsylvania, and Utah) *Sid the Science Kid (Main: 2015 - 2016; still airs on Noggin in Florida, Maryland, Pennsylvania, and Washington) Former Programming TBA Movies Gallery noggin-logo.png|The Noggin logo as a science experiment. noggin-blue.png|The Noggin logo (Blue's Clues) 123sesame-noggin.jpg|A 123 Sesame Street episode airing on Noggin. blue-noggin.jpg|A Blue's Clues episode airing on Noggin. doraemon-noggin.png|A Doraemon episode airing on Noggin. gullah-noggin.jpg|A Gullah Gullah Island episode airing on Noggin. bear-noggin.jpg|A Little Bear episode airing on Noggin. pbjotter-noggin.png|A PB&J Otter episode airing on Noggin. veggietales-noggin.png|A VeggieTales episode airing on Noggin. Pizap.com14832800276211.png|A ZOOM episode airing on Noggin Doris-Noggin.png|A Doris episode airing on Noggin. SergeantStripes-Noggin.png|A Sergeant Stripes episode airing on Noggin. Meeow!-Noggin.png|A Meeow! episode airing on Noggin. RosieandRuffinPuppydogTales-Noggin.png|A Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales episode airing on Noggin. SchoolhouseRock!-Noggin.png|A Schoolhouse Rock! episode/song airing on Noggin. noggin.com-doodlepad.png|Noggin.com Doodle Pad noggin.com-littlebear.png|Noggin.com Little Bear Schedule Week of Feb 8 - 15. Week of Feb 22. Category:Channels Category:Channels created by Homestar Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels